Thomas and Friends - Episodes and Films: Seasons 1-11
---- Although I'm not really into the Thomas and Friends series anymore as a whole, due to being grown up, I still have happy memories of when I was still into the series. And I still like the engine prototypes the characters are based on. But anyway, here's a list of all the episodes and films from the pre-CGI era of the television series. Enjoy! :D Series One — 1984 Series Two — 1986 Series Three — 1992 Series Four — 1994 - 1995 Series Five — 1998 Series Five Song — Accidents will Happen — 1999 ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' — Theatrical Feature Film — 2000 ;Season Six 131) - Salty's Secret 132) - Harvey to the Rescue 133) - No Sleep for Cranky 134) - A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter 135) - Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry 136) - The Fogman 137) - Jack Jumps In 138) - A Friend in Need 139) - It's Only Snow 140) - Twin Trouble 141) - The World's Strongest Engine 142) - Scaredy Engines 143) - Percy and the Haunted Mine 144) - Middle Engine 145) - James and the Red Balloon 146) - Jack Frost 147) - Gordon takes a Tumble 148) - Percy's Chocolate Crunch 149) - Buffer Bother 150) - Toby Had a Little Lamb 151) - Thomas, Percy and the Squeak 152) - Thomas the Jet Engine 153) - Edward the Really Useful Engine 154) - Dunkin' Duncan 155) - Rusty Saves the Day 156) - Faulty Whistles ;Season Seven 157) - Emily's New Coaches 158) - Percy Gets It Right 159) - Bill, Ben and Fergus 160) - The Old Bridge 161) - Edward's Brass Band 162) - What's the Matter with Henry? 163) - James and the Queen of Sodor 164) - The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop 165) - The Spotless Record 166) - Toby's Windmill 167) - Bad Day at Castle Loch 168) - Rheneas and the Roller Coaster 169) - Salty's Stormy Tale 170) - Snow Engine 171) - Something Fishy 172) - The Runaway Elephant 173) - Peace and Quiet 174) - Fergus Breaks the Rules 175) - Bulgy Rides Again 176) - Harold and the Flying Horse 177) - The Grand Opening 178) - Best Dressed Engine 179) - Gordon and Spencer 180) - Not So Hasty Puddings 181) - Trusty Rusty 182) - Three Cheers for Thomas ;Season Eight 183) - Thomas and the Tuba 184) - Percy's New Whistle 185) - Thomas to the Rescue 186) - Henry and the Wishing Tree 187) - James Gets a New Coat 188) - Thomas Saves the Day 189) - Percy's Big Mistake 190) - Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough 191) - Don't Tell Thomas 192) - Emily's New Route 193) - Thomas and the Firework Display 194) - Gordon takes Charge 195) - Spic and Span 196) - Edward the Great 197) - Squeak, Rattle and Roll 198) - Thomas and the Circus 199) - Thomas Gets It Right 200) - As Good as Gordon 201) - Fish 202) - Emily's Adventure 203) - Halloween 204) - You Can Do It, Toby! 205) - James Goes too Far 206) - Chickens to School 207) - Too Hot for Thomas 208) - Percy and the Magic Carpet ;Season Nine 209) - Percy and the Oil Painting 210) - Thomas and the Rainbow 211) - Thomas' Milkshake Muddle 212) - Mighty Mac 213) - Molly's Special, Special 214) - Respect for Gordon 215) - Thomas and the Birthday Picnic 216) - Tuneful Toots 217) - Thomas and the Toyshop 218) - Rheneas and the Dinosaur 219) - Thomas and the New Engine 220) - Toby Feels Left Out 221) - Thomas Tries His Best 222) - The Magic Lamp 223) - Thomas and the Statue 224) - Henry and the Flagpole 225) - Emily Knows Best 226) - Thomas' Day Off 227) - Thomas' New Trucks 228) - Duncan and the Old Mine 229) - Bold and Brave 230) - Skarloey the Brave 231) - Saving Edward 232) - Thomas and the Golden Eagle 233) - Keeping up with James 234) - Flour Power ;Jack and the Pack 235) - A Visit from Thomas 236) - Jack Owns Up 237) - On Site with Thomas 238) - Percy's Scary Tale 239) - Kelly's Windy Day 240) - A Happy Day for Percy 241) - A Tale for Thomas 242) - Thomas and the Moles 243) - Percy Helps Out 244) - The Tortoise and the Hare 245) - Thomas' Trusty Friends 246) - Alfie Has Kittens 247) - Mud, Glorious Mud ;Season Ten 248) - Follow that Flour 249) - A Smooth Ride 250) - Thomas and the Jet Plane 251) - Percy and the Funfair 252) - The Green Controller 253) - Duncan Drops a Clanger 254) - Thomas' Tricky Tree 255) - Toby's Afternoon Off 256) - It's Good to Be Gordon 257) - Seeing the Sights 258) - Fearless Freddie 259) - Toby's New Shed 260) - Big Strong Henry 261) - Sticky Toffee Thomas 262) - Which Way Now? 263) - Thomas and the Shooting Star 264) - Edward Strikes Out 265) - Topped Off Thomas 266) - Wharf and Peace 267) - Thomas' Frosty Friend 268) - Emily and the Special Coaches 269) - Thomas and the Colours 270) - Thomas and the Birthday Mail 271) - Duncan's Bluff 272) - Missing Trucks 273) - Thomas and the Treasure 274) - James the Second Best 275) - Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out ''Calling All Engines!'' — Theatrical Feature Film — 2005 ;Season Eleven 276) - Thomas and the Storyteller 277) - Emily's Rubbish 278) - Dream On 279) - Dirty Work 280) - Hector the Horrid! 281) - Gordon and the Engineer 282) - Thomas and the Spaceship 283) - Henry's Lucky Day 284) - Thomas and the Lighthouse 285) - Thomas and the Big Bang 286) - Smoke and Mirrors 287) - Thomas Sets Sail 288) - Don't Be Silly, Billy 289) - Edward and the Mail 290) - Hide and Peep 291) - Toby's Triumph 292) - Thomas and the Runaway Car 293) - Thomas in Trouble 294) - Thomas and the Stinky Cheese 295) - Percy and the Left Luggage ;Engines and Escapades 296) - Duncan Does It All 297) - Sir Handel in Charge 298) - Cool Truckings 299) - Ding-a-Ling 300) - Skarloey Storms Through 301) - Wash Behind Your Buffers ''The Great Discovery'' — Theatrical Feature Film — 2008 Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to Thomas and Friends